<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Series of Misadventures by Adm_Hawthorne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001575">A Series of Misadventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne'>Adm_Hawthorne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Original Character(s), TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma didn't attend the last Town Hall meeting, and it's up to Regina's admin, along with a select few, to figure out what is going on before the town starts to really panic.This is a humor work done via TikTok. Thought the fandom might find it amusing. </p>
<p>Post season 6, Canon divergent, season 7 never happened</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day One Chaos</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekYJe4F/">The Missed Town Hall</a>
</p><p><a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekFvP7n/">Snow's Worry</a> </p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekFGLjy/">Henry's Money</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekF7XJV/">Updating Deputy Nolan </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekFcpcw/">Ruby's an Asshole</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekY16py/">Mother Superior's Help</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekFnbCe/">Killian's Job</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two Misadventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day Two Misadventures </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekFoxLa/">What Loaction?!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekYug7U/">Ruby Morning</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMek5Pmuc/">Morning Meeting</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMek5HsNG/">Who I Am</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Happening </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMek5amHx/">Coming Clean</a> </p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMek5QvNL/">The Plan</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMek5mvmE/">Henry's Trip</a>
</p><p>This is the end of the series, but it could go on if anyone was interested in seeing the fallout. Let me know, and thank you for watching!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>